


Green Ink

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renais discovers something unexpected about her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Ink

It surprised her, the first time she saw him shirtless. Somehow, she had developed an image of him as a perfect soldier, unblemished and emotionless, his form matching the ideal he was created to represent, his body mirroring hers in its lack of scars and alterations. The green tattoo that soared across his back was a blatant contradiction to that image. It was a phoenix, wings outstretched, created from knotted lines yet undeniably in motion, screaming defiance and giving the warrior yet another pair of metaphorical wings. That uniqueness and fierce emotion contradicted the very idea of a man who was once only distinguished by numerals rather than a name. Yet even having only glanced at the mark, Renais seriously doubted that any of J’s comrades had worn anything similar. For while it went against the image she had constructed of him, she could not help but realize that the tattoo also fit him perfectly.

It surprised him when she joined him on the bed, questioning fingers cautiously tracing the pattern on his back. Had he been a lesser man, he would have blushed green, but as it was he was barely able to hold back a shallow gasp. Surely, the warm pressure of her fingers should not cause him pleasure. Surely, there must be some anomaly in his systems functions, if part of him wished her to continue. In reality, the whole situation was awkward beyond belief…yet it was difficult to deny the affect her touch had upon him.

A dark room, sound proofed walls, the light caress…J clenched his hands, and severely scolded his heart for daring to beat faster. Renais had merely been helping him to move into his new room on the GGG ship. Removing the armor and his shirt had seemed sensible at the time, allowing him to move more freely and not damage any of the less durable human furniture. He had forgotten about the fact that she had yet to see the mark…of course she would find it interesting. He merely would wait until she was through with examining it, and then they could go about their business. Not…not fall prey to whatever course of action would cause his face to flush and heart to beat faster. That was all…biological reasoning, and had no part in cyborg logic.

He told himself this, hand clenched and resolutely staring straight forward as his partner finished following the twisted lines on his back, her hand finally tracing the birds plume up his neck and into his feathery hair. She let her hand drop, and he found himself able to breathe again.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, unnecessarily quiet in the insulated room. He said nothing in response, instead focusing upon releasing his grip upon the covers of the bed. The heat from her fingers seemed to have pooled in his gut, and he had no desire to think too much about why the light tracing of his tattoo would have caused such a strange reaction.

Instead, the male cyborg stood and turned to face the French woman. “Thank you for your help. But I believe your assistance is no longer necessary.” His body told him it was a lie, but he was not accustomed to listening to biological demands.

“Oh.” It was a sad sound, and she stood abruptly as well. “Well. If there is anything else you need…”

“This will be fine.” She turned to leave, but he halted her with a word. “Renais…”

She turned, silhouetted by the door frame. “Yes?”

“That was not…unpleasant.”

The female cyborg smiled, and for an instant J was reminded of the feeling of flight that his tattoo embodied. To think that another could evoke that rush and soar of emotions…these were strange times indeed.


End file.
